


Strong Man

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relena always imagined her first kiss would be like the cover of a romance novel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Man

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters, I mean no harm, I have no money... Stuff like that. Yeah.

I always imagined that my first kiss would be like it always is in the movies, and the romance novels that my mother used to read. A strong man would embrace me, and look deep into my eyes with his smoldering gaze, and literally sweep me off of my feet. Then, before I knew it, I would be naked and impure, but I wouldn't care because my strong man would be but sworn my love, and we would live happily ever after, for as long as we both should live. 

Boy, was I wrong. The year was After Colony 196. It was shortly before Christmastime, and I had been invited to visit colony X-18999, one of the newest colonies in the L3 system. Their leader, The Barton Foundation, wanted to discuss peacekeeping practices. Being an advocate of the Total Peace Principle, and having nothing else to do, I set out for the colony on the place that the Bartons had waiting for me. 

Once I was en route to the colony, I stood and began to walk the length of the plane back and forth. One may only look at space so often before even that because dreadfully terse. However, after I had walked the best part of a mile, I felt a hand on my arm. Surprised, I screamed, and then a mouth covered mine, and a tongue probed my mouth and, then, my hand connected with someone's cheek and I was suddenly still and one of the Gundam pilots, Wufei, was standing in front of me, holding his cheek. 

I looked him over quickly, and then said the first thing that came to mind. "Wufei, why are you wearing those ridiculously short shorts?" 

His expression was one of shock. "You're not going to ask me why I kissed you?" 

I looked at his short to avoid looking at his face. "I was going to get to that eventually. If you would be so kind as to answer my first question, we may proceed to the next one quite nicely." 

Wufei smiled. "I am a member of the Barton army. This is the uniform chosen, by our leader, for us to wear." 

"Mmm. How lecherous." I cleared my throat briefly to avoid further comment in that direction. "So, why *did* you kiss me?" 

The smile on Wufei's face muted into something more. "You're cuter when you're bored." 

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. "Why... thank you. And you're, um... impetuous? I suppose that's the word I'm looking for." I paused. "You stole my first kiss." 

His eyebrows rose slightly. "No. I only *gave* you your first kiss. I didn't accept anything in return." 

I stopped for a moment. It really did feel as though my first kiss was gone. I think that helped to influence what I did next. 

"Relena, I..." I kissed him before he knew what was happening, I think. I kissed him as impetuously as he had kissed me. My lips were on his, and it suddenly felt more like those romance novels that my mother used to read. My lips yielded to his won, and our tongues danced a sort of tango, and my hands found their way to the bottom of those ridiculous shorts just as his own found the front of my shirt. 

We stopped just shy of actually doing anything. That is, anything that our future could be jeopardized by doing. We kissed; it was more than chaste. We took off our clothing; it was more than chaste. We feasted on a table made of flesh; it was definitely more than chaste. Then, an announcement was made over the intercom that the shuttle was about to arrive in the L3 cluster and that all passengers were to prepare for landing. 

Wufei and I both got dressed rather hurriedly and sat down. He sat next to me, and I blushed. "Wufei... you won't tell anyone, will you?" 

He looked straight ahead at the front of my plane. "About what?" 

I smiled and sat back, thinking. Wufei definitely had the sweep me off my feet/smoldering gaze/making me not care thing down pat. "Say, Wufei... would you consider yourself a strong man?" 

His eyes moved toward me only slightly. "A man is only as strong as his word and his actions." 

Perhaps... I could have a romance novel of my very own.


End file.
